Silver Jews
' Silver Jews' were an American indie rock band from New York City, formed in 1989 by David Berman (born David Craig Berman; January 4, 1967 – August 7, 2019) along with Pavement's Stephen Malkmus and Bob Nastanovich. Berman remained throughout and was the only constant member. During the last few albums, Cassie Berman became a regular member of the band. They disbanded in 2009. Though often labeled as a Pavement side project, Silver Jews were actually formed at roughly the same time as Pavement. Berman has falsely quoted the band's name originating from the transcription of a billboard that he saw reading "Silver Jewelry", although he has stated in an interview that the name was actually intended to be a pseudonym for a conceptual art piece and later evolved into the actual band. Others claim, however, that the name pays homage to Silver Apples, The Silver Beatles, and slang for blonde-haired Jewish people. Links To Peel Peel heard the work of Silver Jews through the interest of Stephen Malkmus who was the singer of Pavement and regularly played many of the band's material. By the late 90's, Peel seemed to have lost interest in the band. Shows Played ' 1992' *19 June 1992: Canada (7" EP - Dime Map Of The Reef) Drag City *20 June 1992: September 1999 (7", EP: Dime Map Of The Reef) Drag City *18 July 1992: Canada (7" - Dime Map Of The Reef) Drag City DC18 1993 *09 July 1993: Secret Knowledge Of Back Roads (12" - The Arizona Record) Drag City *16 July 1993: You Can't Trust It To Remain (album - The Arizona Record) Drag City *17 July 1993: ‘Welcome To The House Of The Bats (12 inch – Arizona Record)’ (Drag City) *17 July 1993 (BFBS): The War In Apartment 1812 (EP - The Arizona Record) Drag City *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Secret Knowledge Of Back Roads (EP - The Arizona Record) Drag City *06 August 1993: 'Secret Knowledge Of Back Roads (12"-The Arizona Record)' (Drag City) 1994 *14 October 1994: Trains Across The Sea / The Moon Is Number 18 / (LP - Starlite Walker) Domino *15 October 1994: The Country Diary Of A Subway Conductor (LP - Starlite Walker) Domino *21 October 1994: Advice To the Graduate (LP - Starlite Walker) Domino *22 October 1994 (BFBS): Trains Across The Sea / The Country Diary Of A Subway Conductor (album - Starlite Walker) Domino *29 October 1994 (BFBS): 'The Moon Is The Number 18 (LP-Starlite Walker)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *05 November 1994: Pan American Blues (LP - Starlite Walker) Domino *05 November 1994 (BFBS): 'Advice To The Graduate (LP-Starlite Walker)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *11 November 1994: Advice To The Graduate (LP - Starlite Walker) Domino 1996 *20 October 1996: How To Rent A Room (LP - The Natural Bridge) Domino (presented by Steve Lamacq) *02 November 1996: 'How To Rent A Room (LP - The Natural Bridge)' (Domino) *03 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Inside The Golden Days Of Missing You (album - The Natural Bridge) Domino 1998 *21 October 1998: We Are Real (LP - American Water) Domino *01 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Federal Dust (CD-American Water)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) 2002 *25 April 2002 (Radio Eins): Time Will Break The World (album - Bright Flight) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *MySpace Category:Artists